


Fire's Amazon

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Child Death, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Heavy Burdens, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Pregnancy, Self-Doubt, Shayera is pregnant, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary - Diana and Beatriz are enjoying a date when they are called away to a hostage negotiation, when a child is killed Beatriz begins to doubt herself as a heroine, luckily Diana is there to remind Beatriz just how important she is. Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire's Amazon

Fire's Amazon

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Justice League

Stars:

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince

Fire/Beatriz da Costa

 

_Summary - Diana and Beatriz are enjoying a date when they are called away to a hostage negotiation, when a child is killed Beatriz begins to doubt herself as a heroine, luckily Diana is there to remind Beatriz just how important she is. Femslash_

 Chapter One

Tonight is a  very special night for Diana Prince and her new girlfriend Beatriz da Costa, it's their first date. Beatriz is dressed in a beautiful red evening gown with matching gloves and heels while Diana decided to go all black this evening.

 The pair was sitting in a booth in the back of the restaurant.

 

 


End file.
